Tryst
by tsubasa-1742
Summary: This is a story my friend Afro Thunder and I made during AP Studio Art class last year in high school. It’s a SeiferZell fic, because that’s my favorite FFVIII pairing. It’s pointless really but really hilarious. The rating is there for a reason. Lemo


Tryst

(Afro Thunder) Zell lays sprawled across the floor, his cloths now tattered from being tossed around by The Totally Sweet and Innocent Selphie ™. He thought it would've been a good idea to steal some hot dogs from her, but she defended them with her honor. But alas, it was all in vain, for the brownish canines have long since rolled across the floor.

* * *

(yaoiluver18) The dogs came to rest at the foot of the bed and The Totally Sweet and Innocent Selphie ™ left them and the hyperactive blond as well to go and torment some innocent bystander. Zell pulled himself up in a sitting position by the banister of his four-poster bed and crawled weakly over to the wounded canines. Despite the fact that their time had passed the 'Ten Second Rule' he picked them up from the floor and ate them in a slow, savoring manner, answering the enraged call of his empty stomach.

* * *

(Afro Thunder) As he devoured the dogs (yelping all the way), his strength had been restored. Restored for the exciting night that lay ahead of him. Just the thought of Seifer forcing himself over Zell's body caused him to drool uncontrollably.

* * *

(yaoiluver18) He sopped up his drool with a hot dog bun and a glass of orange soda to wash the delectable dog and yummy buns down. At the taste of the orange soda he broke out into a comical dialogue.

"Who loves orange soda?" "Zell loves orange soda!" "Is it true?" "Uh-huh! I do, I do, I do, I do-oo!"

* * *

(Afro Thunder) As Zell left his dorm room Irvine slowly arose for the corner, holding a small camcorder.

"I can't believe I just got that! What other secrets do you have, baby?" He looked through the camcorder and slowly paned it down to Zell's butt ad he turned the corner.

Outside of his dorm, Seifer was waiting for Zell. He was leaning against the rail around the fountain, body lax and face brooding.

* * *

(yaoiluver18) Zell grinned as the taller sun gold blond came into view. He approached the waiting man, knowing full well why he was on this side of the dorm wings. Seifer's own wing was on the north side while Zell's was in the south. He approached the older blond and daringly groped his crotch in plane view, grinning up widely at the stunned look that flashed across Seifer's face.

"We're you planning on using this 'device' any time soon?" Zell queried smugly, squeezing slightly.

"Only on the likes of you, Chicken Wuss." Seifer responded confidently as he groped for the shorter man's ass, placing a hand in his back pocket and squeezing slightly as well. "Shall we?" He inquired as he literally dragged the short, tattooed blond off to his dorm, glaring at anyone who even dared to give him a weird look.

Irvine, having seen the entire thing, covered his profusely bleeding nose with his left hand as his right carried the camcorder. "That was fuckin' hot, ya'll!"

* * *

(Afro Thunder) The couple entered Seifer's room. It was a quaint little space with a large bed and cabinet claiming opposite walls. The squared, naked window gaze a view of the nearby coast.

Seifer greedily pulled Zell towards him and sucked the wind out of his lungs. Stunned, Zell's hands began traveling down Seifer's back. But just as he crossed the border of his jeans, the dark blond shoved him onto his bed.

Without taking his eyes off the foul, Seifer opened his uppermost cabinet, revealing his collection of oils. He pulled out a hearty bottle of lilac scented massage oil.

"I didn't know you were so feminine." Squawked the chicken.

"Shut up and take it off." Exclaimed Seifer.

* * *

(yaoiluver18) Zell did as he was told, but not without a little teasing. He lifted himself onto his knees as he tugged at his loose fitting black shorts with his right hand. He undid the button with an innocent blush and bit on his bottom lip teasingly as the sound of the zipper being unzipped broke through the quiet pants and sighs coming from the two heated occupants of the room.

Seifer could barley contain his excitement as the smaller blond wiggled out of his shorts and undergarments, flinging said undergarments in Seifer's direction and whapping him in the face.

"OW! Fuck, Zell!" Seifer bellowed in his baritone voice.

"What!" Zell shot back as he pulled off his shirt, pushing limp blond spikes back out of his eyes.

"The God bless it button to your fucked up, chicken wussie boxers smacked me right in the fuckin' eye!" He retorted angrily

* * *

(Afro Thunder) Seifer threw the bottle of oil at Zell's temple, but he quickly catches it.

"You know what to do." Seifer spat.

"Say the magic words." Zell sang out as he waved the bottle over his bare chest.

"NOW, MOTHER FUCKER!"

Zell smiled and, leaning back, squeezed a hand full of oil across his pecks. With a childish grin, he playfully rubbed it over his shapely torso, pinching and pulling at his 'chicken pocks'.

* * *

(yaoiluver18) Seifer rolled his eyes at the taunting gesture, walking over to the large, yet simple, four-poster bed. He set himself down upon it, watching with alluring emerald eyes as Zell lay back against the slightly rumpled sheets continuing to rub the lightly scented oil into his chest and gently clenching abs.

"You know that's not what I intended for you to do Chicken Wuss." He retorted gently, taking the oil that had tipped over onto the bedspread–cap screwed on–into his hands and pouring a liberal amount into the palm of his hand.

"No shit, Sherlock." Zell muttered as he lifted up his hips invitingly.

Seifer growled agitatedly as he shoved a slick finger into Zell, relishing in the sharp, indignant cry that came from the tattooed blond.

"You shouldn't tease me Chicken Wuss." Seifer chided, pumping his finger in and out.

"I wish you would of warned me sooner." Zell groaned, arching his hips as Seifer's other lubricated hand took hold of his upright shaft.

* * *

(Afro Thunder) As Seifer worked on Zell's upright shaft, they failed to notice a small, blinking red light emanating from the closet. Irvine refused to miss as instant of the boys' action, and neither did his camcorder.

'Don't run out of tap on me now baby.'

Sweat started to drip from the blonde's brows. Seifer gave him a disapproving look.

"Holding back? You know I want to hear you scream!" With that, he quickly shoved two more fingers into Zell's slick ass.

"Uugh–AAAH!" Zell couldn't hold back anymore. He arched back his head and squeezed his eyes shut, nearly startling an awe stricken Selphie watching from the ceiling vent.

'I don't believe it! Irvine was right; the rumors are true. Wow. Go Seifer!'

* * *

(yaoiluver18) The tiny brunette grinned as she watched Zell writhe on the bed, moaning obscenities and opening his eyes occasionally to give Seifer a come hither look.

Irvine, who continued to watch from the closet, got an over flowing nose bleed, yet he paid it no heed as he watched Seifer withdraw his fingers and climb over Zell's body.

"Ready, Chicken Wuss?" He asked rhetorically as he threw Zell's legs over his shoulders and placed him into a somewhat scrunched up position, his shaft aligned with Zell's entrance.

Zell, who was barley coherent, nodded and screamed as the large and long rod was shoved inside him. His abs clenched and he tossed his head from side to side, sweat pouring down his brow and hair falling haphazardly about his damp brow as he tried to adjust to Seifer's girth.

* * *

(Afro Thunder) (Like the Mortal Kombat announcer says: "FINISH HIM!")

"AH! FUCK ME, SEIFER!"

The boy's actions have increased in pressure, causing the blonde's faces to twist in pleasure.

"Oooooh!"

"Yes! YES! SAY IT, BASTARD!"

"AAAHH! I'M...GONNA..."

'Holy shit! Here it comes, folks!' Irvine continued to film them, face dripping in blood.

Selphie was still perched in the vent shaft. 'It's really going to happen. OOH! A MOUSE! HE'S SO CUTE!' A mouse scurried in front of her, his back turned. As she reached out to pet it its head turned completely around, its eyes burning crimson.

"Your–soul–is–MINE!" Growled the mouse, his voice echoing from all directions.

"SCREAM, CHICKEN WUSS!"

"I'M...GONNA..."

"AAAAAAHH!–" Selphie's shrill scream pierced the air. The boys' sputtering dicks frozen in midstream, shocked as to where the sound came from.

"Summon Cactuar! GO!" A green aura shined from above them, and a Cactuar appeared behind Seifer. Mistaking him for the enemy, the spiky shrub launched his 10,000 needles right at the golden-haired man's ass.

Panting, Zell squawked: "Who's screaming _now_?"

* * *

(yaoiluver18) Seifer's eyes widened in dawning comprehension when his ass was pummeled by 10,000 needles. He screamed harshly, his throat burning itself raw he screamed so loud, then keeled over, passed out from the sudden burst of pain.

Zell, not having heard the Cactuar call, blinked in surprise. "Was I really that good?" He thought aloud.

"You had better fuckin' believe it!" Irvine shouted form the closet, emerging with his clothing in disarray and splotched with blood. "Ugh, this shit is gold! I'm gonna make a fortune!" He shouted as he raced out of the room.

Zell, having been gawking the entire time, sweat dropped. "Matte!"

"AH! DIE YOU SATANIC MOUSE, DIE!"

Zell blinked and looked up towards the air vent, watching as Selphie plummeted to the ground in a tangled heap.

She shook her head, standing up a moment later to brush off her slightly dusty yellow jumper. She turned around suddenly and froze, taking in the sight of Zell and his anxious expression.

"Oops!" She chuckled nervously. "Gotta run!" And she did just that.

Zell lay, glued to the spot as a silent wind blew and crickets chirped in the background. "My life sucks." He moaned and passed out himself.

End It!


End file.
